This invention relates to a flip-up gutter shield which prevents leaves and the like from collecting in a gutter, yet which may be moved to a position away from the gutter for servicing of the gutter.
It is well known to provide hinge-mounted mesh covers over a gutter in order to prevent leaves and the like from collecting in the gutter. The hinges are generally connected to the outer edge of the gutter and the opposite edge of the screen may be flipped-up from its usual position along the roof. These gutter shields have several disadvantages. For example, because some debris will always pass through the mesh screen, it is necessary to periodically clean the inside of the gutter. To do so, a person must reach over the flipped-up screen from his already precarious position on a ladder. It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a flip-up gutter shield which, when in the flipped-up position, will be completely out of the way of the person servicing the gutter.
Another disadvantage of the above-mentioned gutter shields is that in the event of any major servicing, for example painting or replacement of the gutter, the shield must be completely dismounted. It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a flip-up gutter shield which, when in the flipped-up position, is totally independent of the gutter, thereby permitting servicing of the gutter without interference from the mesh cover.
In the past, specially designed hinge connectors have been required for the various outer lip designs of gutters. It is therefore another object of this invention to provide a flip-up gutter shield which may be easily used with any gutter design.
It is another object of this invention to provide a simply installed mesh cover.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a flip-up gutter shield which may be easily constructed of plastic, metal, or a combination of the two.